


Victory Drunk

by firsttraintovictoriaville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, but mostly just mentioned instead of actually played out, drunk friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firsttraintovictoriaville/pseuds/firsttraintovictoriaville
Summary: Monaco and Macau are drinking to celebrate their recent gambling victories and Macau really just wants Monaco to admit that she would call his dad, daddy





	Victory Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write Macau and Monaco as drinking buddies and Portugal/Monaco is a 1000/10 on the beauty scale.

The thing about casinos is that they induced vice. It was in a way partially obvious, no one headed to casinos for the wholesomeness of it all. Monaco being an infamous casino country knew this. Just like she should have known to be above the drinking and dealing and partying and drugs and badly behaved heirs and heiresses that flocked to her home. But she was a victim of the siren call of a luxuriously good time just like them. It was how she found herself in a private poker room with Macau after they had cleared everyone (and their pockets) out. 

“Admit that you like him,” Macau said.

“Like who? I don’t like anyone,” Monaco said taking a sip of her champagne. 

“Portugal. The Portuguese Republic. República Portuguesa. Should I say it in French?” 

Monaco set her champagne glass down. “There is no need to. Because I don’t like him! I think he’s a great guy and a great country but I’m not into him!” 

Yes, it was true that she did give lingering glances towards Portugal during meetings and smiled at him when they saw each other outside of meetings and chatted for a bit. But Portugal was a handsome man and she had been instilled by France to appreciate the beauty of people. As for talking and smiling to him, it was called being nice. 

“You want my dad to be your daddy.” Macau shrugged. 

If Monaco hadn’t been drinking and if Macau hadn’t been drinking, she would have hit him. She honestly would have. Macau didn’t say a lot of strange things but this had to be the weirdest thing she ever heard him or anyone else say.

“He’s not your dad.”

“He’s kind of my dad if you think about it.” 

“If anything he’s more like your older foster step-brother.” 

“At the end of the day we’re still family! And at the end of the day you want him to be your daddy.” 

“Please stop calling him daddy.” OK, Monaco had debated with herself once that it wouldn’t be horrible calling Portugal daddy. If it was a requirement for him then she wouldn’t kick him out of bed and close her legs for it.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy.” Macau was a mess when drunk on alcohol and power. Monaco figured most nations were.

And as if it was the call for Bloody Mary, Portugal entered the room. Macau smiled and waved him over while Monaco tried to adjust herself and put her glasses back on and be the proper poker nation that she was. 

“I hope you two don’t mind me coming in, the staff said I could come in,” Portugal said with a smile. 

“Oh no, it’s totally fine. That reminds me actually! I need to go water my cat.” Macau said grabbing his drink and chips and heading out of the room. Monaco never hated her best friend more than she did in that moment. 

Portugal had on a goofy grin as Macau scurried away. “He’s had quite a bit to drink hasn’t he?” 

“Yeah, I hope he makes it back to his room safely,” Monaco said. 

“ Did you win a lot too?” Portugal asked. He sat down next to Monaco where Macau had just been seated. 

Monaco grinned. “Of course. I’m Monaco.” 

“That you are.” Portugal chuckled sounding very much like one of those dreams that Monaco would never admit she had about him. 

“Can I interest you in a game?”

“A game of poker with only two people?” 

“Isn’t that how strip poker works?” The words left her mouth before she could process them in thought. She had played strip poker before yes but she had never mentioned it to someone she had been interested in before she knew they liked her back. 

Portugal smirked. “Well, if we’re playing strip poker hit Daddy with your best shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost titled this from Dad to Daddy. come talk about Portugal/Monaco with me @ firsttraintovictoriaville.tumblr.com


End file.
